Mating Deviation
by Age of Edward Contest
Summary: The year is 2300 and Earth no longer exists. Famine and poverty are non-existent, disease is at an all-time low and emotions have no impact. Society is perfect, but is there such a thing as too perfect? After discovering a diary hidden in her ceiling, Bella learns that there's more to this foolproof world than meets the eye.


**Mating Deviation**

The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _My name is Amelia, and today I watched the world end._

 _Before this, I was nothing but an English professor dating a historian named Theodore Swan. I lived in an apartment in Cambridge, working for one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States. I had no reason to suspect my life would change so drastically although I can't say the same for Theodore._

 _The night everything changed, Theodore came to my apartment to propose. The word 'yes' had barely left my mouth before six federal agents burst through my door, demanding I come with them._

 _I was left with no other choice. Theodore and I were outnumbered. He screamed after me as a strange man dragged me from my home, the others cornering him._

 _I asked the stranger if I was under arrest, but he responded with a simple, "Amelia … I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we have little time for this. Please buckle your harness. Your flight is set to leave in ten minutes and we cannot afford to be late."_

 _I was about to ask him what he meant when I felt a sharp pain at my nape, followed by an acute numbing sensation. My vision blurred, my head lolling to the side as the man pulled a small syringe from my neck. One second I was stricken with fear, the next I was encased in darkness._

 _I awoke sometime later to an oddly familiar voice. My eyes strained against bright overhead lights, my head spinning as I regained consciousness. I glanced to my left and panicked, discovering I was hooked up to a machine._

" _Amelia, I'm Doctor Cullen." My head snapped upward, my eyes met with a dark haired man who I immediately recognized—he was on CNN recently. "I'm sorry; you must feel very confused at the moment. I promise you there is an explanation for all of this."_

 _Doctor Cullen explained to me that I was in a hospital getting my blood and body checked. When I asked him why it mattered, he told me, "Because your mind and blood are pertinent to the continued existence of the human race."_

 _The explanation I was provided was in the form of a short video. In less than twenty-four hours, I was to leave Earth with a selected group of people. We'd travel to a planet that would take well over one hundred and fifty years. I later realized scientists had known for decades that this day would come, and we were never to find out about it until now._

 _I soon became acutely aware there would be no choice in the matter. In the blink of an eye, I'd become a science experiment. My entire existence up to this point ceased to matter. Life on Earth was coming to an end; everyone I knew and loved would die._

 _And they did._

 _I watched as Earth dissimilated in front of my very eyes through the porthole of a spaceship transferring hundreds of passengers to the Tesla Enterprise. Everyone cried as they watched Earth end—with it, all their loved ones. I was sure everyone I knew was gone until the moment I was delivered to a pod for educators such as myself and was met, face-to-face, with Teddy._

 _Hope slowly began to restore itself._

 _I threw my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. He held me for what felt like hours, also crying silently. I then asked Teddy if he knew what they wanted from us, and he cleared the tears from my cheeks as he replied, "They want us to replenish the human race."_

* * *

"Isabella."

The journal nearly flies out of my hand as a digitalized voice rings through my ears. I glance up at the blue hologram flashing across the room.

"Y-yes?" I ask, closing the journal and tucking it beneath my arm as JAKE drifts forward. His screen changes to a video of a woman.

"Your mother is standing outside the door, would you like her to enter?"

My eyes widen. "Yes, please, let her in. Thank you, JAKE."

"You are welcome, Isabella." His hologram closes and the white doors to my room slide open. My mother emerges from the hall dressed in her standard crème suit, her hair wrapped in a neat bun at the top of her head.

"Is everything all right?" she asks hesitantly, her eyebrows drawing together. "The New Mating A29nnouncements are about to be made. Why are you not ready yet?"

"Oh," I murmur, glancing down at the journal under my arm. Her eyes are drawn to it as well, her expression confused. "I found this in the ceiling," I inform her, knowing there is no point in lying. "It is a diary Amelia Swan kept, dated all the way back to 2150."

Her eyebrows rise. "Really?" she asks. "What does she say?"

I hesitate. "I have only just begun reading, but from what I can gather she was a very, um…" I pause, searching my brain for the correct term. "Passionate. She was not brought here of her own free will."

"Of course not. Most individuals were handpicked by the commander and forced onto the ship. They would never willingly leave their families behind."

I nod, already aware of our history. One of the first things we learn on Tesla is why our ancestors were transferred here. I know that the captain at the time chose a very specific group of individuals from all around the world, each of whom were assigned to one of the five pods; Education, Engineering, Farming, Healing, and last but least likely, Commanding. The Commanding Pod is the smallest, yet most powerful sector of the ship.

"This was different," I mumble, causing her to glance at me questioningly. "Amelia Swan was mated with someone she claimed she loved."

Her eyebrows lift in surprise. "Hm," she hums. "What are the odds? One in a thousand, I suppose."

I nod in agreement. I have heard that term rarely during my lifetime. Most people on Tesla are foreign to the concept altogether. Working in the library, I am often exposed to words others do not understand. Words that stood out on places like Earth, but do not apply here. I have wondered if it were possible for individuals who were mated to experience love but have never heard of any such case.

"Well," my mother sighs out. "You should be going soon. The announcements will begin and you cannot miss them. Remember, Isabella, this is your duty."

I narrow my eyes in her direction but do not argue. "Yes, ma'am."

She nods and retreats from the room. I huff out an agitated sigh and sink down on the bed, tucking the journal beneath the mattress to ensure its safekeeping. I pull my hair into a bun similar to my mother's, attempting to avoid the trepidation I feel toward this day.

I was born not a native of Earth, but rather one of the Andromeda Galaxy, as were my compeers and those before us. For the last one hundred and fifty years, our existence has continued to thrive on a system that consists of two missions: service and reproduction. As I am seventeen years old, I have already mastered my profession as a librarian in the Education Pod. Meaning, I have only one duty left to fulfill.

Our companions are handpicked for us from the Commanding Pod before we are even birthed. It is something we are taught to accept and embrace, for we would not exist if it were not for this predetermined copulation.

However much I tell myself that I have nothing to fear, there is an anxiousness that clings to me throughout the morning as I prepare for the ceremony. Jitters, I suppose, or perhaps I am just overwrought after learning that people like us, who were chosen to breed together, could do something more than simply coexist. I tell myself that it is absurd, and yet Amelia and Theodore Swan are proof of ardor's existence.

I exit my efficiency unit and keep my eyes trained to the floor on my way to the elevator.

"Isabella!" I look over my shoulder and notice Angela approaching. "Good, you are just now leaving too. I am glad I am not the only one who is running behind."

She waves her hand, shining the silver tattoo on the inside of her wrist over the crease in the door. A blue beam flashes and the doors slide open.

"I was reading," I explain as we board the conveyor. "That journal I found, the one that belonged to Amelia Swan."

"Oh?" she asks as the doors close. I feel a slight shift as the room carries us up to the next level. "I was wondering why you did not show for breakfast this morning, but I figured you were not feeling well. New Mating Announcements usually tend to incite some anxiousness, but it is completely normal."

I manage to nod, agreeing with her. "Yes," I murmur.

Thankfully, Angela does not question me as the doors reopen on the sixth floor, the highest and commanding sector. We keep our heads down as we quickly walk the hallway. When we reach the center of the pod, Angela uses her wrist-key in an attempt to open the door.

"It won't work," I inform her. She turns to me with a perplexed expression. "Our keys work in our pods only."

Angela would have no way of knowing this—she has only used her key in the Education Pod. We have never had reason to use them outside of our own pod because the doors to the commanding center are always open when we are needed inside; which can only mean one thing.

"We are late," she mutters.

I nod, taking a step back. I open my mouth to suggest we knock, stopping as the door slides open. My eyes widen at the blond-haired, green-eyed figure approaching us. The man is clad in a dark gray suit that clings to his form, his name sprawled in silver letters across the left side of his chest.

"C-captain Cullen," I stutter, awestruck.

Captain's gaze falls on me, his eyebrows lifting. "Isabella," he states, the corners of his lips upturning as he glances to my friend. Angela blinks at him. "You two come inside, we were just about to begin when we noticed your absence. Are you feeling all right this morning?"

When I realize he is awaiting a response from us, I nod. "Yes, Captain. We are fine, thank you. Just lost track of time."

He smiles and steps aside to grant us enough berth to pass. I move forward, my eyes widening as I take in the room, overwhelmed at the sight of the large body of people. They are all seated in blue glass chairs, chattering about as though this was just another routine assembly. There is a stage set at the forefront of the room with a hologram flashing 'New Mating Day' across the top.

"Please find your pod-mates, girls," I hear Captain say. "We have much to discuss and should not waste any time."

Angela and I quickly find the Education Pod and take our seats. Captain walks over to the stage and assumes position beside our Co-Captain, Peter Denali. The chattering stops abruptly, the room growing quiet.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the New Mating Announcement Ceremony," Captain begins, smiling. "As you should know by now, I am your captain, Carlisle Cullen, and this is my Co-Captain, Peter Denali."

The crowd erupts into applause, some even cheering at his words. Captain laughs, lowering his hands.

"We will land on our new home planet shortly, and I am sure you all feel very eager to get there, but today is not about discussing Alterna," he says, causing the room to go silent once more. He pauses momentarily, several different emotions crossing his face before he begins. "This day is perhaps one of the most significant in history, as your generation will be the first to begin to harvest new life on Alterna with the person chosen for you within your pod. Together, you will continue to thrive on Tesla, until we set foot on our new planet."

There are several frantic clapping hands in the audience, which are silenced as Captain raises his hand. "I would like to begin the announcements by starting out with my son, your future leader, Edward—"

Angela leans into me. "Here we go."

I am about to respond just as Edward Cullen stands. Clamping my mouth shut, I take in the smoothness of his gait as he saunters over to the stage. He seems so confident, almost prideful as he meets his father's side, flashing us all a smile that somehow melts the sweltering anxiety in the pit of my stomach.

We have known our future captain since childhood, having attended school with him until we reached the age of fourteen, where we were divided and sent to begin training specialized for our pods. We have always known Edward would be our next leader and have treated him likeroyalty, as would be expected, and is such.

Edward begins to rattle off a speech about how thrilled he is to be captain, and I notice Mike Newton, a future mathematics educator, rolling his eyes in agitation. I lean toward him, curious. "What?" I whisper.

"Self-righteous," he mumbles, staring ahead. I divert my attention back to Edward, listening intently to him.

"…it's a great privilege to be elected as the next leader…"

"Elected?" Mike murmurs. "He's Cullen's kid. No one else stands a chance against him. Even if this were a democracy, which it is not, we would not get a choice. The Cullen and Denali family will overrule us until the end of time."

I settle back in my chair, contemplating his words as Edward continues his speech.

"Thank you, Edward," Peter speaks next, patting Edward on the back before turning to us. "I would like you all to welcome Edward's new mate, Tanya Denali."

Tanya is the next to stand, and my eyes are immediately drawn to her attire. She is dressed in a gorgeous, gold, skin-tight suit, her matching high-heeled boots clinking against the floor as she makes her way forward. Edward holds his hand out to help her, her long blonde tresses bouncing as she bounds up the stairs. The crowd continues to cheer for them, but I am slightly befuddled.

I turn to Angela and she notices me immediately, lifting her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Unable to form a coherent thought, I quickly shake my head and return my eyes to the couple before me. They are holding hands and smiling at us as they take their seats on the stage beside Peter Denali, watching Captain Cullen intently as he walks to the center of the stage.

"We will begin the announcements with the first level of the ship, the Education Pod. I will start listing the male names in alphabetical order."

Captain begins calling off names and people are met with their mates, none of whom seem phased by their prearranged companions. Mike Newton is the sixth name to be called, and he grumbles something under his breath as he stands to pass me.

It is not until Angela's name is called and she is matched with Mike that I begin to question the effectiveness of the partnering system our leaders have put into place. We are assured from childhood that the commanders take special care in determining who we are paired with, but I wonder how thorough they could possibly be in such small pods.

The system is set so that our bloodlines remain pure and no inbred offspring is produced on Tesla, yet our mates are always limited to those within our own pods. We are taught that by mating within our own pods, we will continue to grow and expand our knowledge base on one particular subject.

I speculate that questionable logic for a moment, but not too long, as my name is called. "Isabella Swan," Captain says, gesturing toward Eric Yorkie.

I narrow my eyes momentarily before standing. I brush through the crowd and meet Eric's side, taking his hand. He sends me a smile and a wink. "Hey."

"Hi," I reply, keeping my head down as Carlisle continues with the rest of the names.

I lift my eyes and find Angela watching me intently. I stare back for a moment, wondering if she finds this as questionable as I do. I am not sure, but I intend to find out.

* * *

The following evening, after giving this much thought, I determine it is time someone looked into our mating history. Of course, it is all housed here in the library, but unfortunately, not in my area of expertise, which means I have to ask for help.

Angela approaches near the end of my shift. "Hey, Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the common rooms tonight?"

"Uh," I start. "Well, I was hoping you would let me into the records sector." At her frown, I hurry to continue, "Something on the information I was entering today confused me and I wanted to check into it further." When she still does not answer, I beg her with my eyes. "Please."

She huffs. "Of course, I will let you in, but I wanted to try and get to know Mike a little better, you know? I am going to mate with him soon and I have never taken the time to really talk to him before."

Hearing her talk this way reminds me that I need to hurry. It is as if she has already accepted her fate and is intending to settle with Mike tomorrow. "Ang, you have time. The ceremony is not for another six weeks."

Her cheeks tinge pink. "I know, but I do not want to wait to be mated before I get to know him. I will be spending the rest of my life with him."

The urgency moves through me with her proclamation so I start leading us back toward the record-keeping room. "Did I tell you that I found my great ancestor's journal?"

Angela, who was walking quietly beside me, stops and grabs my arm. "Yes, Bella, you mentioned it." She looks over my shoulder at the door and then back to me. "But honestly, that is not our reality. She was lucky … if this _love_ is even all it is made out to be."

My shoulders sag. Right now, I will not have Angela on my side. I need to go into that room and start my study. Hopefully, my suspicions will be confirmed and I can convince her, for her sake as well as my own.

She flashes her wrist over the door and it opens. I immediately feel relief and turn to her. "Thank you, Ang. Maybe we can go to the common rooms tomorrow after shift?"

"Sure." She smiles brightly and almost skips down the hall.

After taking a deep breath, I turn and enter the room. Not knowing exactly where to start, I sit and place my head in my hands.

"Think, Bella, think," I tell myself. If Amelia and Teddy had love then why can we not be allowed the same opportunity? Was that emotion flawed? Surely not, or they would not have permitted them to be together. They would have left one of them to perish, yet they do not afford us that choice. Looking around, I slowly rise from my seat and make my way to the very last row of stored records.

"You have to start somewhere, why not the beginning?" I ask as I draw the first TwiDisc from the shelf. Centering it on the table, the information appears before me.

After what seems like hours, I run across the first Mating Ceremony pairings. Not realizing how important this discovery is, I address JAKE, "Could you transfer this file to my TwiPad, please?"

"Yes, Isabella," JAKE answers as his hologram flickers to life in the form of an androgynous shape.

I wait while the information is copied. "Thank you, JAKE. That is all for now."

Following the same procedure, I scan through each TwiDisc, moving forward in time, making sure to save the Mating Ceremony pairing files to my TwiPad each instance. By the time I have made it to the present, my eyes are burning, so I replace the last TwiDisc and pick up my TwiPad to leave the room.

"JAKE, could you permit my exit?" I ask into the silent room. The only answering reply is the click of the door as it swooshes open.

Back in my personal quarters, I am reinvigorated from the walk and decide to look more closely at the files. I am not sure what I expect to find, but am hoping that something will jump out at me.

Opening the file on my TwiPad, I run my fingers over the screen and move the images into the air to spread before me. Each file is lined beside the other as I sit on my bed. Carefully, I arrange them in order from oldest to most current.

Taking my time, I study each set of pairs, from the original ceremony all the way up to the final file I retained. It is not until I get to seventy years that something peaks my attention. It actually makes my eyes widen and a small gasp escape.

"No," I say to myself. "This is not possible."

I jump from my bed and begin pacing. There is no way this is happening and someone is not aware. "JAKE," I call.

His form appears. "Yes, Isabella."

"Are you positive the records you transferred are not corrupted?" I ask hesitantly.

I think I almost hear him huff before answering, "Isabella, are you questioning my ability?"

I start shaking my head. I knew he did not make an error. "No, JAKE. I'm … I'm sorry. You may go."

"Very well," he answers, his form disappearing.

* * *

I tell Angela the next morning, during breakfast. Milk nearly shoots from her nose when I explain what I found in the classified files.

"What!" she exclaims. "How could they …"

"It must have been an accident," I say with a shrug. "I am not sure how they messed up, but we need to tell them before it is too late."

She stares at me for a long moment, her mouth opening and closing in disbelief. "Oh … Bella," she sighs out, slouching her shoulders. "Of course I will have your back. Is it okay if I tell Mike? I mean, what if there is a link in our bloodline too?" She shudders visibly.

I nod. "Of course. The more people that know, the better."

Mike's reaction is the one I least expect. I have never seen someone so enraged before, as those emotions of passion normally do not apply to us. We have never been given a reason for those feelings to be invoked.

Over the next week, the Education Pod is buzzing with the news of the link in the bloodlines. I almost feel regretful for telling everyone else before informing Captain first, but I need people on my side. This way, when I approach them, they will listen.

* * *

Captain Cullen's office is bigger than my and Angela's family's quarters combined. It is a large, white empty space with porcelain chairs, and a single, green hologram centering the room. My anxiousness increases as I anticipate his arrival, staring at the TwiPuter and tapping my fingernails against the armchair.

The doors slide open unexpectedly and I am greeted by Captain Cullen and Peter Denali. I stand to salute them, but Captain immediately tells me to sit. I quickly reclaim my seat, crossing my arms as they move to sit across from me.

"Isabella," Captain says, the sharpness in his tone surprising me. "How are you?"

My eyebrows pull together, wondering if he is already aware of why I am here. "I … I am well, thank you," I speak clearly, brushing my doubt to the back of my mind. "I am actually here to inform you of something—"

"That will not be necessary," Co-Captain Denali cuts me off, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

My eyes widen. "Excuse me?"

Co-Captain Denali sighs, crossings his arms over his chest. "We have heard the rumors floating around your pod, and I can assure you, you are one hundred percent incorrect, Isabella. The file you retrieved from the _classified_ "―he pauses, stressing the word―"room, was tampered with."

 _What?_

"Are you accusing me of sending out false information?" I reply evenly.

Captain Cullen speaks over me. "Well, Isabella, it has come to my attention that you have accessed a room for which you are not assigned. Please understand you will not be in trouble for this, but how are we to believe that you, yourself, have not tampered with the record you have shown everyone? After all, someone with the ability to commit treason certainly would not be opposed to fraud as well."

My eyes widen in horror.

 _Treason? Fraud?_

"T-treason?" I nearly shout, surprising myself. "How did I—?"

"It is simple, Isabella. You failed to trust us and intentionally went behind our backs seeking to disprove the quality of our work. That act alone qualifies as treason and is punishable by arrest. Not only you, but also, your friend who allowed you into the room," Co-Captain Denali states.

Suddenly, an emotion I have never felt before surges through me. My heart begins to race, my palms twitch and the urge to scream is nearly unavoidable.

 _Is this rage?_ I ask myself. _Is this what Mike was feeling?_

I stand abruptly, unable to bare the emotions rushing through me. "How could you accuse me of something like that? I have been nothing but loyal to you since I was an infant!"

Captain Cullen's eyes widen at my outburst. "Now, Isabella, do not do anything irrational."

I suppress the urge to scream, turning my back on him and marching over to the door. "Let me out of here," I demand, my face suddenly burning hot. "I want to leave."

Captain Cullen sighs. "Very well, then. Please compose yourself, and do not make a scene. If you act out again, Isabella, there will be consequences."

I bite back a comment, overwhelmed to the point of something nameless to me. How could I feel so hurt?

Removing myself from the room becomes my number one objective. Taking measured steps, I make my way from the office before I allow my feet to move faster.

The further I move from Captain's office, the more relief I feel, but my mind still churns with their words. They are burned into my brain, repeating over and over.

Treason.

Treason.

Treason.

My mind automatically pulls the definition from its depths: the crime of betraying one's country, especially by attempting to kill the sovereign or overthrow the government.

 _Did I do that?_

No, I decide, I did not. I was only trying to prevent them from tainting our bloodlines, not for my sake, but for everyone who exists on Tesla.

Before I can make my escape from the Commanding Pod, my eyes land on a stunning pair. They are seated on a couch near a porthole, admiring the view of the stars. My feet automatically turn in their direction, apparently unable to stop themselves.

As I approach, my eyes study them. Their posture is stiff―forced―as if they are attempting to appear to have a good time, but really are not. Their smiles are fake and their body language is tense.

Slowing my gait, I focus specifically on Edward Cullen. He is a truly stunning specimen who stands above six feet and has wild, coppery-colored hair with a set of enrapturing green eyes to match those of his father. His attitude is superior, though, as if we are all beneath him, and I suppose we are.

Tanya, although beautiful in her own right, still does not measure up to the perfection that is the Cullens. I look harder, hoping to see some trace of the same genes running through them, but am able to find none. Her flowing blonde hair and bright blue eyes are in direct contrast with the Cullen features.

Suddenly, I am standing before them, and in my typical fashion, wearing a blank expression. I waste no time immediately getting to the point. "Excuse me, Edward, Tanya," I say, gaining their attention.

Edward's eyes widen at my sudden appearance. He stands swiftly, his shoulders rigid. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

Shocked that he even remembers my name, I stutter, "I ... uh … "

He quickly grabs my arm and begins leading me from the room. Tanya follows closely behind. When we reach a more private spot, he stops and turns to me. "I take it you have not yet spoken with my father?"

Feeling defensive, I cross my arms over my chest. "I have."

His brows arch high upon his forehead. "Oh, I see." He places his hands on his hips, taking on an authoritative air. "Then what could you possibly mean to say to Tanya and me?"

My hackles rise at his stiff tone and demeanor, so I square my shoulders. "Tanya is unimportant in what I have to say as it was you, our future Captain, with whom I wished to speak. But since she is here and it does concern her, I will converse with you both."

Tanya steps closer at the mention of her name. "Well, go on then, Isabella, is it?" Her brow lifts and her hand secures itself on Edward's elbow.

If I was not paying attention, I would not have noticed the slight tensing of his muscles at her touch, but I was, so I did. Storing that piece of information to ponder later, I make my plea.

I explain everything to them as they stand, listening with rapt attention. Not once does either interrupt my diatribe or pretend as if anything I am saying is ridiculous. When I am done, neither seem to be able to form a reply.

Finally, it is Tanya who comes out of her stupor. "I do not know you, Isabella, but I do know my father. He would never allow this union if there were any chance of tainting our bloodline. So this must be some mistake, if not an attempt to disparage the Denali name." She flings her hair behind her back and starts to turn away. "If you continue spreading these lies, you will be punished." Pulling on Edward's arms, she mutters, "Come along, dear."

Edward stands stiff, his eyes boring into mine. I am not sure what he hopes to see, but if it is a lie, he will not find it here. "Edward," Tanya calls from a few feet away. "We must go."

He peers over his shoulder and with a tight jaw says, "One second, Tanya."

His eyes make their way back to me, but this time, they start from my feet and peruse their way up my body. My skin seems to heat under his traveling gaze. The feeling is foreign to me, mysterious, but not unwelcome.

When he meets my eyes again, his own scorch, liquid green fire leaps in their depths. He leans close enough for me to feel his breath washing over my cheeks. "I suggest you drop this, Isabella." My name rolls from his tongue, shivers race up my spine. He leans closer still, his lips almost to my ear. "We would not want you to be the first passenger aboard Tesla to need _punishment_ would we?"

He steps back and joins Tanya, who has been patiently waiting for him a few yards away. They casually, but stiffly―if that is even possible—move down the hall and away from where I am standing. Long after they have gone, I watch the entryway where they disappeared, wondering what in the world just happened.

Later that night as I lie on my bed, I allow my mind to replay that conversation. Specifically, the heat that burned through me under Edward's green gaze.

 _What was that?_

 _Lust?_

I have read about it in ancient texts, but never heard it spoken of before. Is it possible in our perfect race that these unnecessary feelings are making an appearance? Is it due to our bloodline already being tainted?

As my mind spins with ways to gain access to the records room again, JAKE appears unexpectedly. "Isabella, you have a visitor." His shape transforms, and my eyes widen at the image.

"JAKE," I whisper-shout.

He returns to his original shape and addresses me, "Yes, Isabella?"

"That is Edward Cullen!"

"Yes, Isabella. Edward Cullen is here to see you. The future leader of your race, son to Carlisle and Esme Cullen," he replies in what sounds like a bored voice.

"What is he doing here?" My hands fly around aimlessly, panicking at the thought of my future captain standing just outside the room.

"Maybe you should permit him entrance?" JAKE suggests.

I look down at my clothes and realize I am in nothing but sleep shorts and a T-shirt. In our private quarters is the only time we are allowed such comforts, and even then, I must adhere to my pod's color, which is crème.

"He is getting impatient, Isabella," JAKE informs me.

"Fine," I snap. "Permit him entrance."

Deciding that the least I can do is move to the proper seating area, I make my way over to the small crème loveseat in the corner. The whoosh of the door meets my ears and I look up, apprehensive of the expression on his face.

Only, it is not what I expected. His eyes are once more trained on other parts of my body, and again, it heats under the sear of his gaze. Like molten lava, it moves over me, crisping the skin in its wake.

Feeling particularly vulnerable, I pull my legs closer and clear my throat. "Edward," I say tentatively.

"Isabella." My name is but a quiet whisper in the silent room.

I swallow and stand, fidgety and unsure, motioning to the vacant loveseat. "Please, would you sit?"

He snaps from his trance and hurries forward, taking a seat. "Please, sit, Isabella. We must talk." His tone is commanding, but his eyes are soft.

Stepping closer, I join him and face forward, anxious over our proximity. My hair, which had fallen as a curtain between us, is lifted and placed to flow down my back by a gentle yet foreign hand.

"Isabella, look at me," Edward all but demands. When I turn, the nearness of his face causes me to gasp. "I need to see your proof," he commands softly.

Already feeling out of sorts from the closeness of our bodies, I use the excuse to jump up quickly. Pretending as if it is of the utmost importance, I hurry to my bed and grab my TwiPad. After returning to Edward, I immediately get to work.

As he studies the evidence, he is silent, his body unyielding. His eyes bore into every piece of information as if he is committing it to memory. When I get to the most damning material, he jumps from his seat and brushes past me.

The caress of his skin against mine reignites the heat.

He is across the room pacing rapidly, hands buried in his glorious hair. He suddenly stops and levels me with a manic gaze. "My father did not believe you?"

I stand and clutch the TwiPad tightly to my chest. "Captain did not even see the evidence. He dismissed me almost as soon as I entered."

"No, that cannot be right. He said he would hear you out!" His voice is more desperate, pleading with me to understand. What? I do not know. "He said it was a mistake in the records. That he would show you."

I start shaking my head. "He did not show me anything. He basically accused me of _treason_ and sent me away."

He resumes his pacing, mumbling to himself. Finally, he comes to stand before me, his hands reaching out to take my shoulders, eyes boring into mine. "We cannot let this happen, Isabella. We cannot allow my union with Tanya."

Stunned by his touch, I stay silent; searching his eyes for anything to tell me this is a dream. But it is not. The heat from his skin is seeping into me and moving outward from his touch.

I step away and turn my back, shocked that this moment is occurring. "No, we cannot." I spin around to face him with fervor. "Are you willing to fight, Edward? To stand beside me against your own father?" I ask heedfully, struggling to believe he would be so disloyal to his own blood.

Indecision flicks across his face so quickly I almost miss it before determination settles. "If that is the only choice I have, then yes, I will stand against my father." He steps forward, filling the space I had created between us. "But are you sure you are prepared to go against a direct order, Isabella? Are you sure that you are willingto risk punishment in an attempt to alter my predetermined destiny?"

His presence fills my senses, making it hard to concentrate, but this answer needs no thought. I will do what is best for my race, without question. "Yes," I reply simply, unable to voice anything more.

"Then we need a plan." The green of his eyes flicker hard like steel, a sign that my future leader is in command. Gone is the uncertain man who arrived at my door.

Turning, I pretend to ponder his words, when in all actuality, I am removing myself from the intensity of his gaze. When I am sufficiently far enough away, I turn back to him. His eyes have not moved from my form.

Feeling both embarrassment and something else I cannot quite place, I clear my throat, hoping to recapture his attention. "I have shown you the proof, Edward. All you will need is to have your father view it."

"Do you not understand, Isabella?" he asks as if speaking to a child. He must realize this because again, he invades my personal space. "My father has dismissed your claims as nonsense. Peter Denali has convinced him that you tampered with the evidence before presenting it. We will need to research deeper and confirm the records."

Once again, I move to step away, but he catches my arm. "Isabella," he beseeches. "Why do you insist upon avoiding me?"

I look away, unsure how to answer and confused as to why it is affecting him. Is my future leader so accustomed to direct attention that my aloofness concerns him or is it something more? Can he read my thoughts or feel the chaos that reigns when he is near?

"I am not avoiding you, Edward. Do not be silly," I respond lightly, even though it is forced. "So where would you like to start?" He slowly removes his hand.

"The records room," he states confidently.

"It is not possible," I counter.

At my proclamation, his eyes turn to slits and he steps so close that his breath brushes my skin as he speaks. "Why is it not possible, Isabella?" My name is a hiss. "Am I to assume that your evidence is tainted? That you would not show me the originals?"

My ire rises with his accusations so I push him from my space. "How dare you?" I accuse. "I cannot access the records because Angela will no longer permit my entrance."

His lips quirk up, forming an expression unfamiliar to me. "Is that the only reason?"

"Of course," I challenge.

"Not a problem. I will meet you tomorrow night, here, at this same time. Good night, Isabella." He turns and disappears from my room with the same swiftness in which he entered.

I return to my bed and flop on my back, wondering what in Tesla just happened here. So many contrasting emotions are moving through me that I fail to latch onto a single one. My hands jitter from the excitement of having someone of power willing to listen, but that is not all. My stomach jitters as well, from what, I am not sure.

* * *

The following night, I am pacing my room―dressed properly―awaiting the arrival of my future leader. He does not disappoint. Within minutes, JAKE is announcing his return.

Instead of allowing him entrance, I join him at the door. "Edward."

"Isabella," he responds his lips quirking up in that odd way. "I see you are prepared tonight."

"Excuse me?" I question, brow lifted.

His hand motions over my form. "The proper attire."

"Oh," I scoff, embarrassed. "You caught me unaware last night."

He waves his hand for me to proceed before him and mumbles, "That makes two of us."

Deciding not to question him, I lead the way to the library. We walk in silence, each casting furtive glances at the other. When we reach the entrance, I wave my wrist, allowing the doors to slide open.

Upon arriving at the record-keeping room, I stop and face him, waiting to see what his plan may be. He lifts a brow in challenge and brings his wrist up, waving it over the door. To my surprise, it opens.

"How did you―"

"Isabella, I am from the Commanding Pod, more specifically, I am the future leader of our race. Did you think there was a place on Tesla I did not have access to?" he asks haughtily.

I huff at his arrogance and move further into the room, going straight for the TwiDiscs that hold the original information. Pulling them out all at once and passing some to Edward, I motion to a table nearby.

We sit and go through each record carefully, cross-referencing the Webber who entered the information throughout the years. Almost every document has a different author. Edward's brows crease deeper and deeper as the facts become clear.

Not only has there been a Cullen/Denali match in the last seventy years, but there are two more matches set for present-day teens from other pods already recorded.

I inspect the documents, feeling my eyes widen in horror. After a considerable amount of time, I begin to feel sick. "Science experiments," I grumble under my breath, recalling the words of Amelia Swan.

"How can this be?" Edward asks, the devastation clear. "My father would never intentionally allow this."

I touch his shoulder, so moved by his obvious torment. He does not pull away or stiffen as I expect, but rather leans into me. "I do not know, Edward. Who is in charge of the pairings?"

His shoulders stiffen. "The Denali family," he accuses, jumping from his seat to pace. "They are responsible for this and my father is allowing it to happen!"

Standing, I go to him in hopes of calming him down. My hands land on his chest, feeling the tremors move through him. "Calm down, Edward. This emotion you are experiencing is not needed. It is wasted energy."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. When his lids open, I am taken aback by the emotions I see brewing. They are unfamiliar, yet, it is as if my body recognizes them and heats in response.

He reaches up and removes my hands, fisting them in his own. "Isabella, thank you. You cannot possibly understand what you have done for me. What you continue to do for me. I will go to my father as soon as I return to my pod. I _will_ stop this."

Unsure how to respond to his declarations, I try to lighten the mood. "It is … Bella. Please, call me Bella."

An indent forms between his brows. "Bella?"

Even in his confused state, my name sounds better from his lips than any other. I nod and allow a small smile. "Yes, everyone close to me calls me that."

The indent disappears and the quirk returns. "Do they?" He tugs my hands so that I take a step forward. "And am I close to you?"

I swallow thickly and watch as his eyes follow the movement. "Uh … yes," I respond timidly.

His quirk turns into a genuine smile. "Yes. Now allow me to escort you back to your room, _Bella_ ," he says teasingly.

"Thank you, sir," I return in my own teasing voice.

He turns to guide us from the records room, only when he releases me, it is just one hand. The other stays firmly grasped in his until he leaves me at my door.

* * *

I don't hear from Edward the next day.

Or the next.

Or at all the following week.

Dread creeps into me slowly, my worriment increasing with each passing day. Logically, I am aware that I have no reason to be upset. Edward is a busy man, certainly there is a cause for his lack of communication. However, the emotions within me, which I seldom mind, feel the strain of his absence and mistake it for abandonment.

I lie awake in bed, gazing up at the ceiling, seized with worry.

What if Captain Cullen had his son imprisoned for helping me? Or worse, what if Captain Denali did? The possibilities spin dizzily in my head.

"Isabella." JAKE's form appears, startling me out of my trance. "Edward is here. Should I grant him entrance?"

I sit upright immediately, sliding off the bed to walk to the door. "Allow him in, please."

The door slides open and my body relaxes almost instantaneously. Edward stands at the other side, dressed in his standard attire, his bronze hair a disarray as if he has been tugging at it all afternoon.

He wastes no time entering the room, his hands going straight to my face. I jump in surprise, the dull zapping sensation created by his fingertips igniting heat in my cheeks. What he is doing, I do not know, but I do not object to his touch.

"Bella, what is wrong?" he asks, pulling his hand away to show me the wetness on his fingertips. "What is this?"

I gape at him, surprised myself.

"T-tears?" I ask, uncertain as I recall reading about them in Amelia's journal. "I have been upset, I suppose. Worried."

"Worried," he murmurs contemplatively, trailing his fingers down my cheek. I shiver involuntarily, so unused to the sensation. After a moment, he swallows thickly and furrows his eyebrows. "I caused this?"

"I … I wondered where you were," I explain hesitantly, peering up at him through my eyelashes. His encompassing, green eyes narrow. "Then my mind started reeling with all of the possibilities. I assumed you had been imprisoned because of me."

He draws back, several emotions crossing his face at once. It begins with surprise, but settles with something that runs deeper than appreciation. His lips quirk up after a moment and he swipes at my tears with his thumbs. "I am all right," he assures me. "No imprisonment as of yet, but I'm under strict orders to stay away from you."

My chest caves in. "You are forbidden from seeing me?"

He sighs. "Peter has him convinced you are nothing but a troublemaker trying to get attention."

"Why?" I ask. "Why does he want you and Tanya together so badly? That he would risk …" I shake my head, shuddering.

Edward sighs, reaching up to scrub a hand through his hair. "To hold a position of power, I suppose. Tanya is Peter's only child and his only heir. She is not in line to become the next co-captain."

I mull his words over for a moment. "But how would she hold any power by mating with you?"

"Through me," he mumbles, walking over to the loveseat. I follow his lead, sitting beside him as he continues, "I am not sure Tanya would intentionally taint our bloodlines, but Peter has her convinced you are nothing but a nuisance, just as he has the others in Commanding. I think he was hoping Tanya and I would form a bond, and she would listen to him if something goes awry. Now he sees you as a threat and he has turned my father against us."

I sigh softly, taking in this information. Edward's theory makes sense—Peter is obsessed with power.

"We need to inform the others," he whispers, meeting my eyes. "Get everyone on our side before it is too late."

I contemplate this for a moment. "You are certain this will work?"

He grimaces. "I am not sure we have another choice."

I nod. "Then we will start tomorrow."

He stands and I follow him to the door, but he turns just as he reaches it. "Bella, I do not know what the future holds for us beyond this point, but I promise…" His eyes darken slightly. "I will not let anything happen to you."

I gaze back him, unable to form a coherent thought as I take in his protective stance. His eyes are firm, unyielding, and for a brief moment I forget just what it was he was saying. I wonder if he knows he holds this ability over me, or if he is as oblivious to the feeling as I am.

"I will see you tomorrow," he says finally, breaking me from my trance.

"Tomorrow," I echo, but he is already gone.

* * *

"Let me guess," Rose says, grinning at me. "You were outside playing space ball and tripped on microgravity?"

I laugh with her. I have visited the Healing Pod countless times. "Not today―"

"You cannot trip on microgravity. And space ball?" Edward asks, turning to me questioningly.

 _Does he not understand satire?_

"She was joking. And it is a game," I explain, which only serves to confuse him more. "Oh, err—maybe I will show you sometime."

I turn back to Rosalie when I hear him mumble, "I will remember that."

Rosalie smiles and turns. "What can I help you guys with?"

We explain the situation from the beginning, leaving nothing out. After we transfer our files to Rosalie's TwiPad, we have her full attention.

"I see your dilemma," she murmurs contemplatively. "I will inform the others in my pod immediately."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"Thank _you,_ Isabella. By the time the Mating Ceremony begins, no one in this pod will willingly pair. The Commanding Pod will have no other choice but to reevaluate."

I sigh in relief, feeling much better knowing my pod will not stand alone.

* * *

Over the course of the following week, Edward and I are able to get the attention of two other pods. By week three, we visit Engineering. Emmett Cullen, a TwiTech programmer who I have known since my younger years, introduces us to the art of network hacking. He leaks my stolen files into every Twi device on Tesla, highlighting the flaws in each bloodline so there is no mistaking the severity.

"I am going to get in so much trouble for this, Bells," Emmett tells me just as he's finalizing the procedure. "But it will be so worth it to take the Captains down a notch. They put themselves on a pedestal." He glances to Edward. "No offense."

Edward smiles sheepishly. "None taken. Apparently, we are a flawed bunch."

"Ah, are we all not?" Emmett shrugs, slapping Edward's shoulder. "You seem like a cool person. A little sheltered, but I guess that is because you have not been down to the madhouse." He gestures around himself. "Goes along with being on the pedestal, I suppose." To my surprise, Edward chuckles.

 _So he does understand satire,_ I think to myself.

* * *

Today is the day I have been both anticipating and dreading.

New Mating Day.

Unlike the first time, Angela and I claim our seats well before the doors have closed. Looking in the audience, I see a few faces of the people I have grown close to the last few weeks. None of them stand out quite the way he does. Edward is calm and collected, sitting at the front beside Tanya Denali.

As though sensing my sight set on him, Edward turns to look back at me. I do not miss the slight quirking at the corner of his lips or the unsubtle wink of his eyelashes. I do not really miss anything about this person. From the corner of my eye, I see Captain Carlisle and Co-Captain Denali make their way to the stage. Begrudgingly, I avert my eyes to give them my full attention.

"Hello everyone," Captain Cullen begins, flashing an inviting smile. "Welcome to the 50th annual Mating Ceremony. As crewmembers on this ship, it is your duty to commemorate the ceremony accordingly. You have all met your partners, and hopefully you have taken the time to get to know them as today marks the day of your union. Co-Captain Denali will take over from here by calling the pairs to the stage."

Co-Captain Denali grins as he takes his position at the front, clasping his hands together. "Let us begin with the Commanding Pod, in alphabetical order." He calls the first two names, a girl who I have met a few times in passing and a boy who I vaguely recognize.

Neither of them budge.

"Hmm." Captain Denali furrows his eyebrows. "Perhaps we should go a different route. Let us start with your future leader, maybe that will give you all some encouragement. Edward, Tanya."

My eyes flicker ahead, noting how Edward's shoulders stiffen. I stop breathing, as though I could feel better without oxygen.

"No," I hear him say.

Captain Denali's eyes go wide. "Pardon?"

"No," Edward repeats firmly. "I refuse to take part in the Mating Ceremony. As someone who has voiced my concerns over my pairing this year, I feel I have been unheard and that the pairing system is a bit corrupt, would you not agree?"

My eyes go wide as Captain Denali takes a step forward. "Are you intentionally trying to ridicule me, Edward?"

Edward shakes his head. "I want no part of this. I suggest you reevaluate your system and try again, because I will not be uniting with Tanya Denali." He turns to Tanya, pleading her with his eyes. "I would not lie to you, Tanya."

Tanya glares in her father's direction and smirks. "It is true, is it not?" she sneers at him, standing beside Edward. "Our bloodlines truly are linked?"

Captain Cullen walks forward, before Peter. "Tanya, are you accusing your father of lying?" he asks in surprise. "I had assumed you were on our side."

"You had assumed wrong," she snaps. "I would never contaminate or jeopardize future bloodlines, no matter who my match was. Do you not understand? It is absurd."

Peter Denali's eyes snap to mine in an instant, growing wide. "You!" he accuses, pointing a finger in my direction. I go rigid in surprise, then quickly stand.

"Leave Bella out of this," Edward cuts in. "She was only trying to help."

"Just as she was only trying to help by leaking classified records into our systems?" he retorts. "I think not."

"Perhaps Edward is right," Carlisle speaks, lower than his casual tone. He turns to Peter, ignoring his enraged expression. "We cannot be sure they are not correct until we reevaluate, Peter. We should call a meeting as I do not see anyone here today willing to mate."

Peter looks back at us, peering around the audience questioningly. Not one person protests, a few nods come from those who are unafraid of Captain Cullen, including me. I notice Emmett nodding and hear him say, "No way in Hades."

Peter's face turns red as Carlisle turns to him. "Agreed?"

Co-Captain Denali keeps his eyes narrowed in my direction, the fury in them growing. I hold my own, staring back at him, unaffected. "Fine," he finally barks, turning to Carlisle. "I see we have no choice but to reevaluate."

There are several relieved sighs, and I cannot seem to help but crack a smile. Edward glances back to me once more, smiling similarly and throwing me a wink.

* * *

"Isabella." JAKE appears before me in the library. "The Commanding Pod has called a meeting and requests everyone's presence."

"Oh," I respond, jumping from my seat. "Is it concerning the Mating situation?"

"I do not know for sure," JAKE replies. "But I do believe―" He stops midsentence and just as I am about to question him, he speaks again, "Edward is entering the Education Pod. I am sure he will have your answers." He disappears as soon as the words are spoken.

I stand and move toward the entrance in hopes of meeting Edward. This past week has been one of strained acceptance. Although I have no doubt that the Commanding Pod has no option but to rethink this round of pairings, I am still anxious as to what our new fate may be.

I pace by the doorway, wondering if somehow JAKE could have been mistaken. Surely Edward should have arrived by now? Just as I am about to retreat back to my work, the doors open.

"Edward." I rush to him, curious as to the reason for this personal visit.

"Bella," he says. His obvious relief at having located me is not missed by my mind or my body, which has its own involuntary responses to his presence. "I am so glad I found you. My father has made a decision and is commanding a meeting. May I escort you?"

My eyes narrow at his proffered elbow. "Were you sent to assist in my arrival?"

His eyes widen at my tone. "No. No, of course not. I … I wanted to show my support in case … in case things do not go as we hope."

My shoulders sag at this information. "Do you think this is the last interaction we will ever have?"

"Bella, I will never permit anyone from disallowing me to visit you," he chides. "I thought that a united entrance would make a clear statement. To everyone."

Not sure what he means exactly nor how to respond, I grip his elbow and motion for him to lead me from my pod. The journey to his sector is filled with quiet contemplation. Neither of us bothering to fill the silence with incessant chatter.

When we arrive at the meeting room, I release his elbow and take a step toward my pod-mates, only to be stopped by Edward's tight grasp. "Where are you going?"

I motion in the direction of the Education Pod. "To join my pod."

The slight shake of his head is barely noticeable. "No. I would like you to sit with me."

Stunned by this confession, all I can do is stare as he wraps my fingers back around his elbow and begins leading me forward. Almost every eye in the room follows our movement as he guides us to the front of the room and motions for me to sit in the chair Tanya occupied at the last meeting.

Filled with trepidation over Edward's bold move, I take the proffered seat and immediately face forward, avoiding the stares that burn into me. Edward remains standing and peers over the crowd, leveling them with his most authoritative expression before taking the seat beside me.

Seconds later, both Captains breeze into the room. Captain Carlisle wastes no time in taking his position behind the podium. "Thank you, everyone, for joining us on such short notice. As you know, our arrival on Alterna is swiftly approaching and I would like this matter settled before that time arrives." He pauses and his eyes scan the crowd, widening imperceptibly as they pass over Edward and me.

Clearing his throat, he begins again, "We have reviewed all evidence on the faulty matches and have concluded that there was a flaw in the system." Whispers echo through the crowd. "Hold up, please," he says, motioning with his hands for silence. "From this point forward, the system will be expanded. Not only will all pods be encouraged to intermix, but we are also offering the opportunity to _choose_ your mate."

The whispers turn to murmurs as the reality of this news rumbles through the crowd. "What does this mean, Captain?" someone from the Healing Pod yells.

"It means that, although you will still be under strict guidelines in order to keep our bloodlines pure, we are allowing you some control over your fate. The new rules are as follows: 1) We will hold a Match Ceremony six months before the Mating Ceremony. At this time, all potential matches will appear and from there, the opportunity to choose a mate will begin. 2) If you choose a mate, you must go to the purity expert and have the bloodlines approved. Both parties must be in agreement of the match. 3) If, within one month of the Mating Ceremony you have not chosen, then the purity expert will pair those remaining according to bloodline rules. Does everyone understand?" Captain asks the stunned audience.

When no one speaks right away, he continues, "Now, this particular ceremony will be handled differently as we are already behind schedule. We land on Alterna in three weeks. You have that time to choose a mate. If not, one will be selected by the purity expert. The Mating Ceremony will be held one week after landing."

Emmett stands and addresses Captain. "Sir, this sounds like a fair opportunity for us all and we thank you for settling this matter efficiently and thoroughly. My one question would be pertaining to this purity expert you speak of. Does this position exist?" His eyes flick toward Peter, who is quietly fuming behind Captain. "Or will it be a newly created position?"

Captain actually smiles at Emmett. "Thank you, Mr. McCarty, for your acknowledgment of our hard work." His eyes scan from Emmett to me. "As for the purity expert, I was hoping that Isabella would agree to take that position."

Completely taken aback by his words, all I can do is nod dumbly. "I would be honored, Captain."

"Very well," he approves. "This meeting is adjourned, and remember, you have three weeks to pick a match and have its purity approved by Isabella." He settles me with a gentle smile before turning to exit the room as swiftly as he arrived. Peter is left to follow behind with his eyes cast downward.

As everyone else begins to celebrate our new future, all I can do is remain seated and attempt to process what happened. It is not until Edward's gentle touch on my knee that I focus on the actual reality.

"Bella," he inquires.

My eyes meet his. "I … uh … sorry." I hold up my finger. "One moment, please." I take a deep breath and release it, then try again. "I do not know what to say. I am honored that your father trusts me with this position and stunned that he made such bold moves."

Edward gives my knee a light squeeze and his lip quirks up. "I am not. You did a remarkable job and I trust no one more with the future of our bloodlines."

* * *

The following two weeks sped by in a blur of confirming pairs and forming a database. Not trusting Peter Denali, I chose to forego his offer of access to his records. Instead, I used the original documents and painstakingly entered each previous match. It created a lot of extra work for me, but I would not allow Peter the opportunity to taint my efforts.

After another long day of work, I exit the library to find Edward propped against the wall. I stop moving. I have not laid eyes upon him since the meeting and his appearance now only serves to bring forth unexpected tranquility.

"Edward," I address him.

He moves from the wall, casually offering his elbow. "May I escort you to your quarters?"

I demurely accept. "Thank you."

Already knowing the correct route, he guides us through the hallways efficiently. Upon arrival at my door, he stops and turns to me. "May I enter?"

I flutter my lashes, unsure of his request. "Yes."

Edward allows me entrance first then follows behind, sitting on my loveseat. "Will you sit, Bella?" He places his hand on the empty spot next to him.

I clear my throat. "Of course." Making my way over, I gingerly sit and face him. "Is there something you would like to discuss?"

His eyes burn into me with an intensity I have not felt before. They scorch me with their touch, my body singing underneath his stare. "Yes, Bella. I have something very important I would like to speak to you about."

Feeling nothing but fire move through my limbs, I give him a slight tilt of my head in acknowledgment. "I am listening."

He leans forth, taking my hands between his own. "Bella," he breathes out, his thumb caressing my skin. "I too have been charged to choose a mate, or one will be assigned." He chuckles and levels me with a pointed gaze. "By you, no less."

"I am … sorry," I offer, not sure what he is seeking.

He moves closer, our bodies now touching, and cups my cheeks in his warm palms. "Bella, I do not want you to apologize. I"―he swallows deeply―"I wish that you accept the position."

I stare, waiting for confirmation, but he says nothing more. He simply stares back, his green depths begging for my acquiescence, but to what, I am still confused.

"The position?" I question, brows furrowed.

"My mate," he answers simply, his eyes burning through me.

Chills race from the roots of my hair and run down, throughout my body. Heat follows in their wake. My mind spins with his words and my mouth is unable to open.

"Please, allow me to explain?" he requests when I can form no objection. "I am the future leader of our race. Whom I share my life with must be able to withstand that pressure. She must be a strong, brave woman, prepared to produce the next generation of Cullen heirs. With the newly implemented rules, I now have a chance to also choose someone I appreciate." He leans closer, our faces just inches apart. "And there is no other I appreciate more than you."

Caught in the web he has spun between us, I must speak, although I am still not sure if that is possible. "Edward," I say on an exhale. "I … I am stunned."

"Can you not feel it?" he asks almost desperately. "There is a force between us. A connection. It is foreign to me, but I feel it. It _is_ there."

"I do feel something unknown," I assure him.

"Unknown is the perfect description," he agrees. "I feel for you not as I do my family and more than I feel for any other person on Tesla. More than an acquaintance, more than a friend. Just more, Bella."

My stomach knots with his confession, a ripple of heat flashing through me. "I am honored by your request, Edward, but are you positive that you would be pleased as my mate?"

His forehead tilts forward, resting against my own. "I would be more than pleased, Bella. I would be … elated, overjoyed, ecstatic … content, if you would accept. I can only reason that this bond will grow and flourish in our new life together."

I finally allow a smile to grace my lips. "Then, I accept."

"Be very still," he commands. "I would like to try something."

I freeze, watching him intently as his mouth moves closer. His tongue peeks out to wet his lips before they very gently brush against mine. The soft skin caresses me in an unfamiliar manner, yet, my response is ingrained. I push forward, sealing our connection.

* * *

All of Tesla is buzzing as we begin our descent to Alterna. The oblong shape looms bright from our portholes. Everyone is under orders to return to their quarters as we land.

Scurrying from the library, I stop short when I find Edward waiting for me. "A personal escort, I presume?" I smile brightly.

"Hello, Mate." He steps forward and places his soft, warm lips to my cheek. When he pulls back, he captures my hands between us. "I was hoping you would permit me to escort you, not to your quarters, but mine."

My brows lift. "Is that allowed?"

"I do not care," he replies, lifting his palms to my cheeks. "You are my mate, Bella, and I want you with me as we land. Do you approve?"

Swallowing thickly, I do the only thing I can, I nod.

His smile is brilliant and he captures my hand and leads me through the halls to the Commanding Pod.

When we arrive, Captain spots us before we make it to Edward's quarters. His brows lift, but otherwise, he does not acknowledge my intrusion. "Edward, as the future leader, you are expected in the Command Center."

"Father, I wish to be with my mate as we make the most treacherous part of our journey," Edward explains.

Captain's lips quirk, so like his son's that I now know where it comes from. "Very well. You shall both be present."

Stunned, I follow where Edward leads and when I enter the Command Room, I freeze. Before me is the glorious beauty that is our new home. Using the three hundred sixty degree view, I gape at Alterna in awe.

With a slight jolt, Tesla settles onto the unknown territory and the room turns into a flurry of motion. After several minutes, Edward approaches, hand extended.

Without speaking a word, I take it. I will follow my mate anywhere. We make our way behind Captain as he leads us to the airlock gate. With a flick of his wrist, it slowly begins to open.

Air from Alterna flows and fills around us. Breathing deep, I inhale the freshness. Captain leads us down the flight of stairs, and with careful steps, our feet touch the ground.

Brilliant color greets my eyes as I squeeze tighter to my mate's hand. My mouth falls open in shock, my heart stilling as I take in my surroundings.

I have seen pictures of Earth. I know the colors—green grass, blue ocean, brown trees and gray-blue skies. The visible spectrum is brilliant, so perhaps I had expected Alterna to be similar in color. This, however … nothing prepared me for this.

My eyes are drawn to a strange object, the only thing visible for miles ahead. Strong winds move through the thick brush, turning the phosphorescent grass an illustrious iridescent shade of purple the likes of which I have never seen before, the color racing through the turf. My eyes follow this rapid changing color scheme as it leads toward the object.

"What is that?" Edward murmurs.

"A tree," I state, although it is unlike any tree I have ever seen. The object bellows forward as though it is taking in a gust of air—never before seen colors surging from its roots.

The hairs on my arms prickle as I turn to Edward, gripping his hand with breakable force. He does not seem to mind, his eyes trained on the new world ahead of us.

"Where are we, Edward?" I ask, wondering if he has any clue.

Edward turns to me, the fear and excitement shining through his now bright emerald eyes. "We are in a parallel galaxy, Bella. Everything we have ever known about the old planet ceases to matter." He looks across the field, his lips curving inward. I follow his gaze.

"This is our alternate Earth."


End file.
